


Древний архитектор

by Riddle_TM



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_TM/pseuds/Riddle_TM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал Лектер — истинно верующий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Древний архитектор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ancient Architect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771478) by [killalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalla/pseuds/killalla). 



Его Бог не имеет ничего общего с иудейско-христианской абстракцией, чьё имя он призвал, чтобы успокоить Уилла Грэма. Его Бог — нечто и более древнее, и более странное. В этом мире есть места, где завеса между измерениями истончается, где рассказывают истории о том, как люди вступали в брак с ангелами, дьяволами и другими существами. Из подобного места, на берегах Балтийского моря, происходила и его семья. Живи он несколько веков назад, он мог бы быть и испорченным дворянином, и князем демонов.

Но, возможно, лучше жить сейчас, в Эру Чудес, полную знаков и предзнаменований, когда пророки и ясновидящие ходят по земле. Уилл Грэм — один из них, и редкий дар делает его особенно ценным. Если его удастся обработать, закалить, научить пользоваться своей силой, танцевать на краю безумия, — то в те времена, которые грядут, он станет полезным союзником.

Потому что звёзды сейчас встали в нужное положение, и единственный Бог, в которого Ганнибал верит, возвращается, чтобы поглотить этот мир. Если Уилл сможет научиться ходить по краю бездны рядом с ним, то Ганнибал не останется нищим на этом пиру. А если нет, то есть и другие варианты. В конце концов, ради такого конца Ганнибал собирал своих учеников и поглощал своих жертв — ибо разве мы не были созданы по образу и подобию Божьему?

И таков Его замысел.


End file.
